Revenge
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: It all started with him getting revenge on the vampires for killing his precious Julia. Eli had kidnapped Clare and took her in with the werewolves. Who knew that the vampire and werewolf would actually fall in love? AU/OOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to take down and rewrite this story. Looking back I noticed my writing was a little bad. I will post the first four chapters everyday from here and on... I hope I can get more readers this time.**

** Have any requests? PM me.**

**A little side note:**

***Vampires: Clare, Jake, Bianca, Katie, Owen, Fiona, and Imogen.**

***Werewolves: Eli, Alli, Dave, Jenna, Drew, and Adam.**

**Summary: It all started with him getting revenge on the vampires for killing his precious Julia. Eli had kidnapped Clare and took her in with the werewolves. Who knew that the vampire and werewolf would actually fall in love?**

**Rated M: for Sexual Content in later chapters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Seeking Revenge_**

Her wavy, auburn hair draped over her shoulders. She was staring out of the window, watching the lightning strike the dark sky. Clare sighed heavily and folded her arms. She pressed her head on the window and continued to watch the thunderstorm. She was lonely. Everyone in her group had someone. Fiona had Imogen, Jake had Katie, and Bianca had Owen. Clare was the only one without someone. Sometimes, Clare hated being a vampire. She silently cursed her brother, Jake, for turning her into one. Being a vampire had its ups and downs. The good things about being a vampire was she didn't have to sleep, she had super strength and speed, and she was incredibly sexy. The bad things, she had to hide from the humans-including her parents. She missed eating the food she used to when she was human.

It's been exactly a month since Clare was changed into a vampire. She was still new at this. Sometimes she still think about the day Jake changed her. She looked at her arm and traced the bite mark. Clare thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to see Katie standing there.

"What do you want?" Clare asked.

"Jake wants you to come down. He's calling a meeting," Katie said coldly, walking back downstairs.

Clare sighed heavily and slammed her door. She decided to change out of her cute clothing and slip into something more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of grey sweats and a black camisole. She threw her hair into messy bun and opened the door. She walked downstairs to see the gang there. The youngest member sat on the couch and waited for Jake to speak.

Jake cleared his throat and began fixing his shirt. "Okay, I'm calling this meeting today for a very important reason. We have to be on the lookout - for werewolves."

Everyone gasped and began to whisper.

"Silence!" Jake yelled.

The room grew quiet. The only thing being heard was the thundering from outside.

"Now, it has been brought to my attention, by Bianca, that she saw a few werewolves lingering around here. We have to stay alarmed at all times. We have to be on the lookout. We have to all stay together. If one goes somewhere, they better tag someone along. I don't care if it's your partner or not - someone has to stay with you. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Any questions?" Jake asked.

Clare hand shot up. She was new at this and didn't know much about what was going on around her.

"Yes, Clare?"

"Werewolves? W-What's going on here?"

Everyone around Clare shot her a look and then looked back at Jake. Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew this day was going to come," he mumbled.

"What is going on?" she asked again.

Everyone looked away from her. Clare grew angry and then stood up.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"Sit down, Clare," Jake said sternly. Clare nodded her head and took a seat. Jake began to pace around the room.

"It was about 10 years ago, I had found Katie. I - I brought her here with the rest of us. Once I changed her, I taught her the basics of hunting and stuff. Then, Katie wanted to prove to me that she got the hang of it so she ran off and I had to follow her. Uh, then we went too far and stumbled across the werewolf territory. We - We had no idea how far we were. The leader of their pact, Eli, had walked over towards us - his pact following behind him. We didn't know what to do, but we knew we had to fight. They had hurt Katie. They had hurt her badly. I had to take her back to our place and get her cleaned up and healed."

Jake took a dramatic pause. He looked around at the vampires staring at him. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I called a meeting that following night and told them we'll get revenge. We spent _months_ planning for our attack. One day, while out hunting, we spotted one of them in our territory. It was Eli's girl,_ Julia_. She turned into wolf form and tried to signal for her pact to come, but Katie had attacked her. They began fighting. Julia had pinned down Katie and was about to rip her head off. Katie reached up, snapped her neck and killed her. I grabbed Katie's hand and we ran off, leaving the werewolf there to die."

The tension in the room made everyone feel slightly uncomfortable. Clare cleared her throat and began to play with her fingers.

"Why?" she asked, turning to Katie.

"Huh?" Katie asked in confusion.

"Why would you kill her?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I had no choice Clare, she was going to kill me!" Katie yelled.

"Why did you have to go out and get revenge? Couldn't you have settled this in a better way?"

"Clare what the hell is your problem? Werewolves and vampires just don't get along!" Katie snapped.

"Well why the hell not?"

"Katie, Clare, calm down right now!" Jake yelled, his voice booming louder than the thunder. Jake turned to Katie and said, "You know she's new at this. It's going to take a little time for her to adjust."

"Go ahead and take up for her, Jake," Katie said folding her arms.

"I'm not taking up for her! I'm just speaking the truth."

Everyone got up and started to leave except for Clare. Bianca, Owen, Fiona, and Imogen knew when Jake and Katie argued, things would get ugly. Fiona tapped Clare on the shoulder and motioned her to come with them. Clare got up off the couch and followed the four outside. The rain was pouring, causing them to instantly get soaked. Clare's hair was now damped and sticking to her face.

"Clare, I know you're new at this vampire thing..." Fiona started.

"...So we're going to help you," Imogen finished.

"We're going hunting. It's the perfect time and perfect weather," Fiona said.

"Thank you guys, for helping me and understanding. Katie however..."

"Katie hates when someone new has joined the group. She hated it when Immy came," Fiona said squeezing Imogen's hand.

"Yeah, those were the worse years of my life. I was already clueless and didn't fit it. I was the _oddball_. Katie sure did make a good job of making me feel like an outcast," Imogen said sadly.

"Enough with this sad, pity shit, let's go hunting!" Bianca cheered.

Everyone nodded their heads and took off. It was kind of dark and Clare couldn't see. She never went hunting in the dark or a thunderstorm. To be honest, Clare was scared. The rest of the vampires were far ahead. Clare tried to catch up to them, but tripped over and branch. She tumbled and rolled down a hill. She tried to grab a branch to catch herself, but failed terribly. She rolled all the way to the bottom and fell flat on her face. She got up and tried to wipe the mud off of her. She gave up and just let the rain wash it away.

Clare looked around. She had no idea where she was. She swallowed hard and began to walk around. She was all alone and scared. She tried to find her way back to where she was. Clare silently cursed at herself and continued to walk. Along the way, Clare heard a branch snap which caused her to jump. She took off running before tripping again. "Dammit!" she hissed. She sat up and looked at her ankle which she had just twisted. A large, fury creature was walking towards her. Those piercing green eyes were staring at her. Everything around Clare had went black.

...

Eli had followed her the whole time. He followed her when she fell on the branch. Once she fainted, he took her to his house. He laid her on the couch and went upstairs to change into a fresh pair of jeans. When he came back down, the pact was looking at her in awe. He cleared his throat which caused them all to jump.

"Why the hell do you have a vampire in here?" Jenna asked folding her arms.

"I want revenge. They killed my precious Julia," Eli growled.

"Eli, that was over 10 years ago! Leave it alone!" Jenna yelled.

"You're defending those blood sucking creatures?" he asked getting angry.

"I - I just-" Jenna stammered.

Alli cut Jenna off by saying, "What Jenna means is that stop trying to get revenge. If you kill her, they will come kill one of us. Neither one of you will stop until the last person is standing. Don't you think you should just let it go, Eli?"

"What would you do if they killed Dave? What about you, Jenna? What the fuck would you do if they killed Drew?" Jenna and Alli grew quiet. "Exactly. Everyone go do something and leave me to my thinking." Everyone in the room left except for Adam.

Adam was the closest to Eli out of everyone. He knew everything that ticked off Eli and everything that made him smile. He knew what was on Eli's mind and how to pry things out of him. Adam and Eli were close ever since they found each other.

Once Eli was turned into a werewolf, he went looking to see if it was others like him. He did a lot of research over the years and found a small little village that held lots of creatures like them. When searching, he found Adam and Drew. The three of them stuck together and found Alli and Dave. Last ones to join the pact was Jenna and Julia.

_Julia._ Eli cringed at the thought of her name. The moment he laid eyes on the beautiful girl, he instantly fell in love. She was everything that he had ever wanted. She knew how to make him smile without doing anything. The day that she died was the day he was going to propose to her. Those blood sucking creatures killed his precious Julia. He was going to make them pay. He was going to make them suffer - like they had made him do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Eli," Adam whispered. Eli nodded his head and raked his fingers through his dark hair.

His head turned quickly once he heard a little moan. He looked to see the vampire sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Eli said coldly.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place, along with the other werewolves."

"No wonder it smells like a dog in here," she said scrunching up her nose.

"Shut your mouth, you blood sucker!" he snapped.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"What's your name?" Adam asked softly.

"C-Clare," she stammered.

"Well, _Clare, _welcome to the Wolf Territory," Eli said chuckling.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

"Ha, good question. I am going to kill you. I'm going to make your little sparkling family pay for what they did to me!" he yelled.

"It's not my fault they did that! I wasn't even around then."

"Don't matter. You were the one who stumbled into our territory, so you'll be the one I kill."

If Clare could cry, she would. She looked up at the green-eyed boy and saw anger in his eyes. She shuddered and stood up.

"You can't do this!" she argued.

"And why the hell not?" Eli asked, getting angry.

"I didn't do anything! I wasn't there when they killed her!"

"That's not the damn point! You're apart of them cold creatures, so you must suffer!"

"Eli, calm down," Adam said grabbing his arm.

Eli smacked his arm away from Adam and began growling. His face was turning red. Clare took the chance to back away into the nearest corner. Eli looked away from her and ran outside.

Adam walked over to Clare and held out his hand. Clare willingly took it and stood up.

"I'm sorry about Eli. He can be a hot head sometimes," Adam apologized.

"It's fine."

"I'm Adam by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Adam. When can I go home?"

Adam put his head down and stared at his feet. He then looked back at Clare and said, "I'm afraid you can't go home, Clare."

"Why not?"

"Eli wants revenge. He's going to keep you until he figures out a way to kill you."

Clare shook her head and sighed.

"You're nothing like how the other vamps seem," Adam said.

"I know. I'm new to all of this. It's taking me awhile to process."

"How long?"

"About a month. I still haven't figured out the basics of hunting and fighting."

"So, if someone attacked you, you wouldn't know what to do?"

Clare nodded her head and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"You're going to attack me, aren't you?" she asked, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking.

"Clare, I'm not the bad guy. You should worry about the rest of them."

"Why?"

"Cause once they get to you, there's no chance of you making it out of here alive."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: This Means War**_

Eli and the rest of the pact was all sitting around the living room. Everyone had their eyes focused on Clare. She was trying her best not to feel uncomfortable or scared.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jenna asked.

"Are you really going to kill her?" Alli asked.

"I think you should let her go," Adam said.

"I agree with Adam," Dave said.

"No, he should kill her. Her kind kill Julia so he should get to kill someone of their kind," Drew said.

Everyone turned to Drew and gave him an evil glare. Drew shrugged and put his hand on top of his head.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Eli yelled.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm thinking of a plan. I just don't know how it's going to turn out."

"Just kill her and get it over with," Drew said.

"Shut up Drew!" everyone said in unison.

Clare just sat there and stared at the pact argue with each other. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. She smiled faintly and began thinking of her family. She began to think of how they would argue when Katie said something mean. They'll laugh when Owen would crack jokes on all of them. She began to miss them. Being here with the wolves was like living in hell. They were going to kill her and she was scared. She wanted to go home.

"I'm not letting her go home," Eli said sternly.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Don't you dare start with me, Adam! You know why!"

"Oh Eli, let that shit go! It was 10 damn years ago!"

"Why the hell don't they get to suffer, but I do? Huh? Why don't they get to suffer and go through the same damn thing I'm going through! They get to be happy and have everyone in their little group! I lost someone! Someone that I fuckin' loved! I-I was going to propose to her! Why don't you feel the same way I feel? We lost someone who was a big part of us!" Eli cried.

"No, Eli, you was the only one that felt that way. We all hated Julia," Jenna said coldly.

"Why? She did nothing wrong!" Eli yelled, his vein throbbing on the side of his neck.

"Cut the bullshit, Eli! She did everything wrong! She was keeping you away from us! She was trying to make you two go solo! She was going to convince you! If that bitch was still alive, your gullible ass would've fell for it!" Jenna yelled, her face turning red.

Eli growled and tried to attack Jenna. Dave, Drew, and Adam grabbed Eli and dragged him away. "Don't you fuckin' talk about her like that!" he yelled as they pulled him outside.

...

"You fuckin' lost my sister!" Jake yelled as he looked at the four.

"It was an accident. We all thought she was with us," Fiona spoke softly.

"You all knew she was new at this shit! How could you fucking lose her!?" he yelled.

Katie walked up to Jake and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you we could always leave them and go out on our own. They've done nothing but slow us down. We can actually be something if we dropped them all," she said slowly, looking at everyone in the room.

"What the hell? You're thinking about ditching us, Jake? We are your family! What about your sister?!" Bianca yelled.

"Clare's probably dead! They probably killed her to get revenge on us!" Jake argued.

Imogen gasped and shook her head. Tears began to slide down her pink cheeks. "S-She's not dead! How could you assume that they killed your sister? Do you not care?" she said in a whisper.

Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I do care," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Then why aren't you doing something about it? You're sister is somewhere out there and instead of looking for her, you're yelling at us," Imogen said, walking towards him.

"Imogen's right, Jake," Fiona spoke, "We have to go find Clare."

Katie mumbled something under her breath and scoffed.

"_We _don't have to do anything. You all can go look for Clare," Katie said coldly.

"Why are you being such a bitch?!" Bianca yelled.

"Excuse me, whore, no one was talking to you!" Katie yelled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your damn attitude. Shut the fuck up or I'll do it my damn self!" Bianca yelled, walking towards Katie.

"Stop it! Both of you just need to shut the fuck up!" Jake yelled, silencing them.

Both girls tore apart their gaze from each other. Bianca walked towards Owen and grabbed his hand. Katie looked out the window and stared at the rain.

Jake cleared his throat and began to speak softly, "In order to try to get Clare back, we all need to get along. Katie, you need to control your attitude. You've argued with everyone since we've all got together and I'm tired of it. I know you're my wife and all, but if you don't get your act together, I'm leaving you. Got it?"

Katie nodded her head.

"Good," Jake said, "Now, the sun is already coming out. We have to wait until tonight to go get Clare. It won't be easy cause somehow I know we're not leaving without a fight."

...

"I'm fine! Get your damn hands off me!" yelled an angry Eli.

He walked back into the house and grabbed Clare by the arm. He yanked her off the couch.

"Ouch! Let go of me you crazy dog!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare call me a dog, you blood sucking leech!" he spat. Clare tried to get Eli to let go of her. "Tsk, tsk, a weak vampire. This should be easy," he whispered in her ear.

Eli dragged Clare down the basement.

"You're going to stay here for now on until I decide to kill you."

"Why?" she asked.

"You deserve to die. All of you bloodsuckers deserve to die!" he yelled.

"You're only saying that because they killed Julia," she said softly.

"So what!" he snapped.

"I didn't kill her! I wasn't even around when Julia was killed."

"Doesn't matter, Clare. Like I said before, you are apart of them so you should die!"

"No, Eli! I shouldn't die because your girl died! Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget?!"

Eli scoffed. "I will not forgive nor forget what they did to Julia. She was the love of my life. She was my everything. I was going to propose to her. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her," he cried.

"Eli, you have to move on. It's not good to be stuck on something for so long. Maybe you should just let it go," Clare said, putting her hand on Eli's shoulder.

"No! No! I will not move on! They killed her and I'm going to kill you! I will enjoy killing you," he said smirking.

...

Adam, Drew, Alli, Dave, and Jenna were out walking around. Jenna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong, honey?" Drew asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Eli has finally lost his mind," she said shaking her head.

"He's been lost his mind. Now he's just something else," Adam said.

"I don't understand why he can't just let it go. We're all glad that Julia is dead. She was a bitch anyways," Jenna said.

"Yeah, but Eli couldn't see that," Adam said picking up a branch, "Eli only saw Julia as a goddess. He saw her as the love of his life. He didn't see her doing anything wrong. Eli was blinded by love. He only saw what he wanted to."

There was a loud growl, causing everyone to jump. Everyone turned to look and see where it came from. Adam snapped his fingers and everyone began to run, changing into their wolf form. The growl was then replaced by a long howl. They followed the howl and saw it was another werewolf. It's fur was a light golden brown.

The pact turned back into human form. The wolf in front of them turned back into human form.

"Hi," she said nervously, "I'm Becky."

"I'm Adam, this is Dave, Alli, Jenna, and my brother Drew. What are you doing out here?"

"I escaped from my brother, Luke, and had to fly solo. His pact was nothing but trouble and tried to kill me," she said in a scared voice.

"Well, let's take you to our place. I'm sure I have some clothes you can borrow," Alli said.

Becky nodded her head and followed the pact.

Once they arrived back at the house, everyone went into their rooms to put on some clothes. Once Becky was dressed, she walked downstairs and flopped on the couch. She threw her hair into a side ponytail and sighed. Heavy footsteps were coming closer to her. She turned to see a male with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. She smiled widely and waved at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "Hi, I'm Becky Baker," she said holding out her hand.

Eli swatted her hand away and shook his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Adam and the rest of the pact found me and took me in. I-I hope this doesn't bother you," she said sweetly.

Adam walked down the steps and saw Eli talking to Becky. He cleared his throat and caught both of their attention.

"Adam," Becky and Eli scolded.

"Uh, Eli, don't get mad. She needs us," Adam said, his voice full of sincere.

"No she doesn't! Take her back to where she belongs," Eli said coldly

"No, Eli! Her brother and his pact tried to kill her! She doesn't need to go back," Adam argued.

"Maybe she deserved it," Eli snapped.

"Clare's down the basement, no one goes down there. Keep that door lock. I'll be back in an hour or two. I need to go to town and see CeCe and Bullfrog." With that being said, Eli walked out the house.

Becky just stood there, tears falling down her cheek. Adam noticed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about Eli. He's just upset that his girlfriend was killed by a vampire."

"Oh my gosh! I thought he just hated me," she said, wiping away her tears.

"No, Eli doesn't hate you. He's just stressed and stuff."

"Can I ask you a question?" Becky asked, looking at the ground.

Adam let out a small chuckle. "You just did, but sure."

"Who's Clare?"

Adam sighed and pulled Becky to the couch. They both sat down and Adam spoke, "Clare is a vampire. Eli captured her and plans to kill her."

"What? Why?!" Becky yelled.

"Because one of the vampires killed his girlfriend, Julia. He doesn't exactly know or care which one did it, he just wants one of them dead to make the others suffer."

"But that isn't fair, Adam," Becky said, shaking her head, "Eli should learn to forgive. If Jesus can forgive all of us, then Eli needs to do the same."

"Eli doesn't believe in that."

Becky gasped. "No wonder he's like this. If Eli just believed in God he could see that everyone deserves to be forgiven." "

Wow, you're something else, Becky," Adam said.

"So I've been told," she said, smiling.

...

Jake had spotted one of _them_. It was their leader, Eli and he was all alone. Jake took the chance to beat the hell outta him. He ran towards Eli and slammed him against a tree.

"Ugh!" Eli yelled, trying to break free.

"Where is she?!" Jake yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eli said, smirking.

Jake slammed Eli's head into the tree. "Where is my sister?!"

Seconds later, the vampire crew surrounded Eli and Jake. Imogen grabbed Jake's arm and tugged him off of Eli.

"This isn't the way to handle it," Imogen said softly.

"Yeah, listen to her," Eli said, smirking again."

"Imogen step away! As for you, Eli, give me my damn sister!" Jake yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eli said sarcastically.

"We know you have her. So just give her back before we make this into a war," Katie spoke.

"Well, I guess this means war," Eli said, pushing Jake off him.

He stormed away from the vampires and transformed into wolf form. A war is what they want, then a war is what they'll get.


End file.
